Shake it, Rey
by Daggy-kun
Summary: Big Show finds it funny that there's music playing backstage; long before the show's starting time! With a little help from Kofi, he's ready to find out exactly what's going on!


**A/N:** I'll get back to To Disappear in a minute, but right now...

I APOLOGIZE. Just gonna say that right now. I'm so sorry, but... this begged me to write it! If you knew the story behind this... You'd have wanted to write it too.

Oh, and I don't own the WWE. Wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

><p>There was music playing. Backstage. Long before show time. For no good reason.<p>

The muffled beats had Big show scratching his head as he wondered the mainly empty hallways. He'd made a habit of getting there as early as he could, to avoid the main rush of people; Superstar and fan alike; before a show. So he was basically alone back here, with a few catering staff and an odd performer milling about.

So, where were those tunes coming from? Or, better yet, why?

He past a few rooms in his search, some occupied while most were shut and locked, but the music just seemed to be getting farther and farther away. The more he moved, the less he heard. By the time he'd made his way back around to the garage, he could barely hear it anymore. He was about to give up when someone tapped him on the back.

Big Show turned around, finding Kofi Kingston in his street clothes, standing on his toes, just behind him.

"What's got you so confused?" the smaller wrestler asked, falling flat on his feet. The giant smiled bashfully down at him, sliding his hands into his pockets and fidgeted in his own boots.

"Well... I heard something when I got here, and I've been trying to find it ever since. You wouldn't have happened to heard the music playing back here, have you?"

Kofi just smiled, one of those bright all teeth grins he likes flashing the fans whenever he wins, and pointed back the way he must of come. "Oh, yeah! I heard that too, but didn't really think about it. I think it was coming from the stage storage room. Want to go check it out?" He didn't wait for an answer, just bouncing off in the direction he'd indicated.

Big Show didn't have to think about it; he hurried after the zippy south African, curiosity getting the better of him.

The massive man followed his smaller friend through the maze of halls, amazed at the sheer size of the building. How far could one place go, anyway? It certainly hadn't looked that big from the outside. The good part about all the walking, was that the more hallways they traveled, the louder the music got.

At least someone around here has a sense of direction.

Kofi pulled up just short of a set of double doors, the short notes of an older hip hop classic thrumming through the frame. Now that they were right next to the source, it sounded a heck of a lot louder than it had out in the garage, and if they concentrated hard enough, they could hear someone's voice mingling with the actual song.

Big Show chuckled, wrapping his meaty hands around one of the handles, gently pushing down and pulling the door out just enough to see into the room. Kofi squirmed his way under his arm, setting his head on the door so he could see too.

What they saw nearly sent them into fits.

There, in the middle of the room next to a boom box, singing and dancing his little heart out, was Rey Mysterio. And boy, was he really getting into it.

He was in his ring attire, mask and gloves and all; his gold and black get up this time around. His back was to the door, so he didn't notice when his new audience opened it and discovered his before show warm up routine. They could tell it was a warm up, only because he threw in random stretches here and there.

Other than that, it was pretty much a whole lot of jerking of arms and shaking of butts, all while singing pretty closely along with the music.

The two by the door had been doing a really good job of keeping it together as they watched, but when Rey dropped it like it was hot, touching his toes and _sliding his hands up his legs_; they lost it.

As Big Show and Kofi clutched their stomachs, not really believing what they were seeing, Rey spun on his heel toward the door; the parts of his face not covered by his mask as red as a cherry tomato. He hurriedly hit the stop button on his radio, killing the song but only making the other twos uncontrollable laughter all the louder.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rey shouted, arms crossed over the crucifix on his chest. He had to wait until his chuckling co-workers had calmed down before he got his answer. Which took an awfully long time, much to his chagrin.

"W-we're sorry Rey," Big Show gasped, holding his ribs. "We heard the m-music, and thought we'd c-check it out. We didn't mean to i-intrude."

"Y-yeah, we're s-s-sorry!" Kofi sputtered from his current position on the floor, on his back, howling at the ceiling. He could barely open his eyes, let alone see the look of absolute mortification on the masked wrestler's face.

"You guys better not say anything about this!"

"Oh don't w-worry Rey, we'll k-keep this under w-wraps..."

"At least until w-we need some l-leverage!"

Laughter and embarrassed shouting replaced the music as the three superstars argued over the situation, not letting up until the actual show began.

* * *

><p><strong>AN x2:** Okay, okay. Let me explain. This happened because:

1) My mom made fun of my fan version of the WWE universe.  
>2) I watched "Evolution of Dance" on youtube.<br>3) AND, right after that, my mom said that only girls knew how to shake their junk.  
>4) I said I could prove otherwise, and she dared me. So, I wrote this.<p>

Love you mom! Thanks for the inspiration! And, its only short because this little blurb doesn't really deserve a full fledged story.

Now, if you'll excuse me. I've got other stories that DO deserve my attention.


End file.
